Seastar's Tears
''Seastar, the leader of BeachClan, always wears a smile on her muzzle. But what really happened long ago is nothing to smile about...... '' Author: Moss Note: This story is meant to be fairly short, and not a full-blown book, so keep that in mind. :) Chapter 1 Seakit rolled out of Nightsplash's nest, her blue-gray fur spiky. Mudkit, Whitekit, and Stonekit crawled out of the bracken. "Seakit!" Nightsplash scolded. Seakit blinked. "I'm going to be leader one day, mama!" she mewed. Nightsplash scoffed. "Everyone knows that Stonekit is BeachClan's next leader. Crashstar said it himself." she meowed. She beamed. Hawkflight was her mate, but she had always admired the great leader. Seakit sighed and bounded out of the nursery. The sunlight shimmered on her pelt as she trotted over to the other kits. Shellkit was flicking a stone across camp. Shadowkit was rolling a leaf over in his paws. Minnowkit batted at a butterfly, her tail flicking. "Hi." Seakit said politely when she came over. Shellkit purred. "Hi. I can't wait to be an apprentice!" she purred. Seakit smiled. "Me too." Shellpaw came over, his fur poofed up. "Can you kits stop making dirt in the nursery? It's disgusting having to clean it out." he growled. Seakit nodded. "I don't do it already, but I can ask Mudkit, Whitekit, and Stonekit to stop." she mewed. Shellpaw flicked his tail. "Thanks." he meowed. Seakit watched Shellpaw bound away, eyes twinkling. Her siblings padded out of the den, eyes rolling. "You are such ''an embarrasment." Stonekit scoffed, flicking his tail over Seakit's shoulder. Mudkit and Whitekit growled in agreement, circling Seakit. Seakit shifted, feeling uncomfortable. Crashstar's yowl interupted them. "All cats old enough to catch their own fish gather under the Highlog for a Clan meeting." BeachClan padded over to their leader, eyes bright. Nightsplash padded out of the nursery and hauled herself over to the Highlog. Hawkflight licked his mate's ear, but she shoved him away. "May the kits come up?" Crashstar meowed. Seakit bounded forward, her eyes twinkling. Her siblings followed less ethusiastically. "Today is a new dawn for our future, new apprentices! Minnowkit, Shadowkit, Shellkit, Mudkit, Whitekit, Stonekit, and Seakit have all reached their sixth moon and are ready to become full-fledged apprentices!" He meowed. "You will be known as Minnowpaw, Shadowpaw, Shellpaw, Mudpaw, Whitepaw, Stonepaw, and Seapaw, and your mentors will be Blackcloud, Mistyshore, _________, Ashblaze, Birdclaw, I, Crashstar myself, and Pebblepelt." The Clan cheered for the new apprentices. "MINNOWPAW! SHADOWPAW! SHELLPAW! MUDPAW! WHITEPAW! STONEPAW! SEAPAW!" Seapaw nearly burst with joy. She was an apprentice! Chapter 2 Seapaw cheered Shellfeather's name as the tom was made a warrior. He licked Crashstar's shoulder respectfully. After the ceremony, Seapaw padded up to him. "Congradulations!" she purred. Shellfeather's whiskers twitched. "Thanks." he meowed. Seapaw nodded. She bounded away to Pebblepelt so Shellfeather could sit vigil. "When am I gonna be a warrior?" Seapaw asked. The deputy chuckled. "It won't be long now." he meowed. Seapaw flicked her tail. "Awesome!" Suddenly Stonepaw came into camp, carrying something in his jaws. It was the biggest trout any apprentice had ''ever ''caught. "Everyone! Look!" Nightsplash cried out, running over to her son. Seapaw tilted her head. "Mother, I caught a pheasant with Minnowpaw today!" she meowed. Surely, a pheasant was a much better catch than a trout? "Shut up!" Nightsplash hissed. Seapaw took a step back. Hawkflight padded over to his family. "What's going on?" he meowed. Nightsplash curled her lip. "Seapaw is trying to ruin my perfect son Stonepaw's catch!" Hawkflight laid his ears back. "Seapaw is just as good as Stonepaw." he said defensively. Nightsplash snarled and ran off. Hawkflight looked at Seapaw and sighed. "Do you want to go to the Cove?" he asked, his green eyes shimmering. Seapaw nodded. "Sure, father." she mewed. Hawkflight nodded and lead Seapaw out of camp. Seapaw had no idea what the Cove was, but Hawkflight was obviosuly excited. Hawkflight led Seapaw to what looked like a cave entrance. "There's nothing to worry about." He meowed reassuringly. Hawkflight's tail disappeared into the shadows. Seapaw followed her father's scent through the dark until they padded into a small area, hidden with ferns, but the night sky and the palm trees were openly visble. The stars shined on the pool of water in the center. "Am I allowed to swim?" Seapaw meowed. Hawkflight nodded. "Of course." Seapaw waded into the water, splashing Hawkflight. They played around for a while before Hawkflight got serious. "Seapaw." he mewed sternly. Seapaw froze. "What?" Hawkflight's green eyes glittered. "The night before you were born," he began. "Crashstar had announced to the Clan that Nightsplash's firstborn son would be leader." Seapaw nodded. "Stonepaw." Hawkflight dipped his head. "After Crashstar had made that announcement, I headed to this Cove to look for answers." he meowed. "I don't know if StarClan spoke to me or not. But I saw your image in this pool, as leader." Seapaw blinked, shocked. "That's why I try so hard to protect you from Stonepaw and Nightsplash. If Stonepaw becomes leader, BeachClan will become dust in? days." Seapaw didn't understand. "But father, Stonepaw can be a jerk sometimes, but he means well. Surely if he becomes leader everything will be fine?" Hawkflight sighed. "Listen, Seapaw. Pebblepelt agrees with me. He's going to give you special training every night." Seapaw's shoulders drooped. "That means more work...." Hawkflight flicked his tail. "If you are to be leader, it's going to be a whole hell of a lot harder." Chapter 3 Seapaw drew a paw over her ear as she washed by the apprentice's den. Jayshadow, a former rogue named Jay, padded past her. Seapaw lifted her tail and trotted over to him. "Hi Jayshadow." she meowed, feeling her face flush. She couldn't look away from his stunning amber eyes. Jayshadow purred. "Want to come for a walk?" he meowed. Seapaw nodded vigorously. Jayshadow flicked his tail and bounded away. Seapaw followed Jayshadow up the beach and around the palm trees. Jayshadow jumped onto a large boulder, quietly sitting down. Seapaw panted and scrambled up, cutting her pads on the stone. The two cats had an excellent view of the setting sun from their boulder. Jayshadow noticed the blood from Seapaw's paws. "Oh StarClan! You're bleeding!" He meowed, rasping over Seapaw's paws with his tongue. Seapaw turned red. "It's fine, really." she meowed. Jayshadow lifted his head back up and returned his gaze to the horizon. Seapaw shivered as night began to rise, and a cold breeze rustled her fur. Jayshadow noticed this, and exposed his belly fur. "Cold?" Seapaw nodded, brushing up against Jayshadow's pelt. Jayshadow licked the top of her head warmly. After the sun had set, Jayshadow yawned. "We should be back at camp." he meowed. Seapaw nodded, eyes closed. The two cats walked back to camp, tails twined. As they entered, Seapaw felt multiple pairs of eyes flash in her direction, but she didn't care. But as she licked Jayshadow on the cheek before padding into the apprentice's den, she couldn't help but notice Shellfeather's gaze. Chapter 4 It seemed to Seapaw that she had just closed her eyes when she heard Crashstar's yowl. She had been training with Pebblepelt all night, and was eargerly looking for some sleep. Seapaw pranced over to Jayshadow and flicked her tail across his chin. Jayshadow purred. "You tease." he meowed, licking her cheek. Seapaw purred and pressed against him. She always felt safe around him. But Stonepaw had to ruin the moment by snickering as he walked by. "Mates are for the weak." Seapaw scowled. ''Mates make a cat stronger! But she sighed and licked Jayshadow's shoulder. "I'll be sitting somewhere else, becayse my brother won't let it go." she meowed sadly. Jayshadow nodded. "I understand." he mewed. They twined tails for a breif moment before Seapaw trotted away to sit with her friend Shellfeather. "Hi." Shellfeather meowed as Seapaw sat down next to him. Seapaw nodded. "Stonepaw's being a jerk." she mewed, wrinkling her nose. Shellfeather chuckled. "I can't imagine THAT annoying furball as leader. Crashstar must be losing himself." Seapaw giggled. Shellfeather's eyes turned serious. "So.... Are you and Jayshadow mates?" he meowed. Seapaw's face flushed. "Well, kinda, I mean, I guess, well....." Shellfeather smiled. "It's alright. Mates will stick by you for a long time." Shellpaw nodded, about to reply when Crashstar called out. "BeachClan!" he yowled. "LeafClan has been lingering at the border between the beach and the woods, and today? a patrol from LeafClan crossed the border and hunted in our land." A chourus of gasps and wails rang out across camp. "Tonight, we will attack LeafClan's heartland. It will be dangerous, but our kits and elders MUST be fed!" The Clan cheered, and immidiantly rushed over to Pebblepelt so he could assign patrols. Seapaw was put on the first patrol, with Crashstar, Shellfeather, Jayshadow, Hawkflight, Eclipseglow, Lilypool, Ashblaze, and Crystalspots, while the backup patrol consisted of Pebblepelt, Littlerain, Birdclaw, Mudpaw, Minnowpaw, Shiningsky, Shellpaw, and Blackcloud. Shadowpaw and Mistyshore carried their herbs with them, ready to heal the injured. Seapaw went into the apprentice's den to take a nap before the battle, but she tossed and turned for what seemed like eternity. I could die in this battle. A little while later, Seapaw awoke to Jayshadow's meow. "Wake up." he said softly. Seapaw groaned and got to her paws. She trotted over to Crashstar, Shellfeather, Hawkflight, Eclipseglow, Lilypool, Ashblaze, and Crystalspots. "BeachClan." Crashstar yowled. "My patrol will strike first. After we tire the LeafClan cats, Pebblepelt's patrol of fresh warriors will rain down on them, and get them running. And if they don't-" Crashstar paused. "We will just have to fight harder." He turned to the rest of the Clan, who weren't going on patrols. "We need you all to guard the camp and the nursery, in case LeafClan tries to get us back." They nodded. Crashstar dipped his head to his patrol, and then they were off. Seapaw ran alongside Jayshadow, trying to keep up with her Clan. Her claws itched to feel LeafClan fur. The BeachClan cats approached the LeafClan border, eyes alert, ears pricked. Crashstar looked for signs of a patrol, and silently motioned for his cats to follow him. Seapaw felt her heartbeat growing faster and faster as they approached the LeafClan camp. It was Greenleaf for LeafClan, so the trees were lush with leaves. Seapaw wasn't sure what happened next. The BeachClan patrol rained down on the LeafClan cats, claws extended, teeth bared. The LeafClan cats had fought back. Then it was all blurry to Seapaw. Seapaw dashed around the fighting cats and saw Hawkflight clawing at a LeafClan cat. The LeafClan cat hissed and reared up, clawing at Hawkflight's neck. Hawkflight choked as blood pooled out of his mouth. "Hawkflight!" Seapaw wailed over to yowls of the battle. She squirmed around Ashblaze and flung the LeafClan cat off. She stared as her father's eyes went blank and his pelt stilled under her paws. Seapaw stayed like that, buried in her father's fur until Crashstar called to his cats that the battle was over. Shellfeather padded over to Seapaw. "I'm so sorry." he meowed quietly. Seapaw didn't reply. Nightsplash padded over to her dead mate and narrowed her eyes. "Hm. This battle wasn't supposed to be that deadly." she meowed darkly. Seapaw unseathed her claws. Shut up before I rip out your tongue. ''She thought bitterly. Stonepaw shoved Seapaw aside and stared at his father. "Hawkflight!" he screeched. Mudpaw and Whitepaw looked at his body, eyes full of sorrow. Seapaw looked at Crashstar as he walked over. "BeachClan." he yowled. "We shall return to camp and mourn for Hawkflight." The cats murmured in agreement and left LeafClan territory. At camp, Seapaw laid her father's body down gently in the middle of camp. Crashstar lept onto the Highlog. "May all cats old enough to catch their own fish gather underneath the Highlog for a Clan meeting." Seapaw trailed over to the highlog. "The apprentices of BeachClan showed much courage during today's battle. And I can think of no better time to give them their warrior names." Crashstar paused. "I, Crashstar, leader of BeachClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Minnowpaw, Shellpaw, Mudpaw, Whitepaw, Stonepaw, and Seapaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." The apprentices echoed. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Minnowpaw, you will be known as Minnowsplash. StarClan honors your Determination and Spirit. Shellpaw, you will be known as Shellshore. StarClan honors your _________ and ________. Mudpaw, you will be known as Mudfoot. StarClan honors your Warmth and Wisdom. Whitepaw, you will be known as Whitewave. StarClan honors your Energy and Speed. Stonepaw, you will be known as Stonetalon. StarClan honors your courage and independence. And Seapaw, you will be known as Seastorm. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you all as full warriors of BeachClan." The Clan cheered. "MINNOWSPLASH! SHELLSHORE! MUDFOOT! WHITEWAVE! STONETALON! SEASTORM!" Seastorm smiled, wanting to be happy, but her father's death still haunted her mind. Chapter 5 Seastorm nuzzled Jayshadow as he shifted in his nest. Jayshadow woke up with a snort. "What?" he yawned. "You were having a bad dream." Seastorm meowed, concerned. Jayshadow shrugged. "At least I'm here with you now." he purred. Seastorm padded out of the warrior's den. Stonetalon was bragging to a group of warriors about a border scrumage until Pebblepelt snapped at him to go on patrol. Mudfoot and Whitewave were sharing tongues. Nightsplash was curled in a ball next to Crashstar on the Highlog while he watched over the Clan. Seastorm's gaze drifted over to Shellfeather, but she turned it back to Jayshadow as he followed her outside. "Can you come with me for a second?" Jayshadow meowed. Seastorm nodded. "Of course." Jayshadow smiled and guided her out of camp. Jayshadow led Seastorm to their boulder and helped her up. They sat there, pelts brushing. Jayshadow broke the silence. "Seastorm." he meowed, looking into her turquoise eyes. Seastorm turned her head. "Yes?" Jayshadow took a deep breath. "Will you be my mate?" he said quietly, staring into her gaze the entire time. Seastorm purred loudly. "I love you so much...." she murmured. ........................................ Seastorm woke up with a groan. Her belly hurt. "Jayshadow." she meowed, nudging her mate. Jayshadow lifted his head. "What is it, my lovely?" he meowed quietly. Seastorm winced. "My stomach...." Jayshadow's eyes flickered with concern. "Go see Mistyshore.... she'll have something for you." Seastorm nodded and padded towards the medicine den. Mistyshore was mixing herbs when Seastorm walked in. "Seastorm! How are you?" Mistyshore purred. Seastar nodded. "I'm alright. I've had a stomach-ache for a while now." She meowed. Mistyshore tilted her head. "Hm. Have you eaten anything bad?" Mistyshore asked. Seastorm shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of." Mistyshore nodded. "I've noticed you've had a little bloating. Lay down for me, please." Seastorm nodded and obeyed. Mistyshore traveled along her belly, pressing her paws along Seastorm's flank. Seastorm hissed in pain when Mistyshore reached her lower stomach. "Stop!" she spat. Mistyshore chuckled. "Well." Seastorm blinked. "What?" Mistyshore let out a mrrow of amusement. "Jayshadow ought'a be mighty proud." She purred. Seastorm's eyes widened. "You mean......" Mistyshore chuckled. "Yes. You are expecting kits. I can't tell how many there are yet, but take it easy, okay?" Seastorm nodded and leaped to her paws to tell Jayshadow. Seastorm stepped over the sleeping warriors until she got to Jayshadow's nest. "Jayshadow, my love." she meowed softly. Jayshadow opened his eyes. "Darling! Are you alright?" Seastorm purred. "No. I am expecting your kits." Jayshadow's eyes widended. "Wonderful!" He purred. Seastorm smiled. ''I hope this was the right choice. ........................................ Seastorm chatted with Minnowsplash by the nursery. The kits were due soon now, and Seastorm was ready. "How many again?" Minnowsplash asked. "Four." Seastorm purred. Minnowsplash nodded. Suddenly Seastorm felt a hard blow to the side. She winced. Minnowsplash flicked her ears. "Are you alright?" Seastorm winced again. "Mistyshore..... Shadowpaw....." Minnowsplash laid her ears back. "Oh StarClan, Mistyshore is out asking the MeadowClan medicine cat for herbs." She meowed. "I'll get Shadowpaw." Seastorm groaned as Shadowpaw arrived with herbs. The black tom was unsure what to do. He pressed his paw on Seastorm's belly, feeling for the first kit. "It's coming." he mewed. Seastorm shivered as the first tiny kit fell into the nest, a dark gray tom. Minnowsplash licked his chest fur and he started mewing with strong lungs. Seastorm felt another ripple pass down her stomach and she yowled as a small ginger tabby was born. Another tom. She sniffed the kit, only to be cut short as another tumbled into the nest. A white she-cat splashed with ginger. The new mother sighed, curling her three kits to her belly, but gasped in pain as she felt another sharp pain. ''Not again! ''A very tiny black she-cat slid into Seastorm's nest easily. Th she-kit squirmed weakly as Seastorm licked her. ''She's so small! ''As the other kits began fighting for milk, Seastorm noticed that the black tabby wasn't moving a quickly as the others. She nudged her with her nose, but the she-kit only mewed every so slightly until her tail twitched, and she was gone. "My kit!" Seastorm wailed, yowling her grief. Shadowpaw shook his head. "No.... No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" the black tom growled. Minnowsplash gave her littermate a look. "Nobody could do anything." Jayshadow pushed his way into the nursery and saw his mate and her new kits. His gaze rested on the dead she-kit and his smile vanished. "How could you let our daughter die?" Jayshadow snarled at Seastorm. Seastorm shook her head. "J-Jayshadow, love! I tried to save her, I tried." Seastorm sobbed. Jayshadow closed his eyes and ignored his mate's pleas and left the nursery. "Jayshadow!" Seastorm sobbed, pushing her head onto her paws. She had lost her daughter, but was she ready to lose her mate as well? Chapter 6 Seastorm looked up as a cat entered the nursery. ''I't's probably just Mistyshore. ''The she-cat thought. But suprisingly, it was Shellfeather. "Shellfeather?" Seastorm meowed. "I came to see the new kits." the tom mewed. Seastorm nodded, and parted her fur a little ways to let Shellfeather see her three bundles of joy. The dead she-kit had been buried the previous night, and Seastorm gave her the name Spiritkit, because she had only felt the joy of being alive for a few brieve minutes. "I haven't given them names yet." Seastorm whispered. "I'm waiting for Jayshadow..." Shellfeather touched his muzzle to her forehead. "He'll turn around soon." As if on que, Jayshadow shouldered his way into the nursery. "S-Seastorm, my love..." he whispered. Seastorm narrowed her eyes and pulled her kits closer. Category:Mossnose33's Pages Category:Fanfiction